Eight Herculean Weeks
by MidnightLove87
Summary: A new intern may cost Edward his job, will he have the strength to keep his hands off of her for eight weeks or will he give in and have his wicked way with her? Oh did I mention that the intern is his boss' daughter? 2nd Place Public Vote Winner in the Anonymous Driven to Desire Ust Contest!


**Eight Herculean Weeks  
**

**2nd Place Winner for the Public Vote in the Driven to Desire Anonymous Ust Contest  
**

**Thanks to MC for her help with the massive last minute beta'ing with this one. Without her, I would've never even entered!  
**

**First Day**

"Edward, this is our new summer intern, Isabella Swan, my daughter," Charlie, my boss of almost ten years said as he introduced me to the shy looking brunette.

Isabella looked about seventeen with her hair pulled back, standing there holding her purse.

"You can call me Bella," she murmured as she jutted out her hand for me to shake.

Her delicate hand slipped into mine and my eyes widened. Her soft skin gave me a jolt I most certainly wasn't expecting.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," I told her, before dropping my hand and turning my attention back to Charlie.

My eyes slid to see a flush lighting up her pale cheeks, but before I could let myself truly appreciate the sight, I made sure they were glued to Charlie's face.

"Edward, Bella will be with us for the summer, so please try to assign her actual tasks and not the typical coffee runs, okay?"

I nodded because he was the boss and you never fucked with the guy who signed your paycheck.

We made small talk for a few minutes. Charlie told me all about how Bella had just graduated high school with honors. So she wasn't all good looks and no brain.

"Bella honey, have a good day and obey Mr. Cullen, he's your boss now," Charlie said before giving her a hug and walking off.

I took a moment to look over the bashful Bella. She was dressed in a red scoop neck blouse and a gray pencil skirt. It was pretty much office appropriate, except the shirt looked like it was painted on and there was definite cleavage showing, which according to the employee handbook was a big no-no, but, hell, who was I to argue. And that gray pencil skirt hugged her hips in the most sinful manner. But her face... it was all innocence and youth, there was no way she could even be eighteen.

I took a shaky breath and tried to clear my head of any impure thoughts like how sexy her ass looked as she turned away from me to glance around the room.

Bella was the boss's daughter for fuck's sake and I wasn't about to head down that road of professional destruction, not after ten years at a company that had become like a family to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your desk and you can get to work," I told her in my calm, authoritative tone I used on the rest of my team. Yes, I had a team. Working diligently at a company for ten years got me that. I did all the right things needed to move up in the world in that time frame. I started out as a mail room technician, which was a nice name for a mail bitch, and slowly worked my way up over the years to being Charlie Swan's pride and joy. My official title was Edward Cullen, Senior Partner of Swan Consulting Firm. Yep, pretty fucking snazzy if you asked me. I was thirty when I got that title two years ago, so it was a great way to celebrate my birthday.

Bella looked up at me as I stopped in front of the empty desk just outside my office. I noticed then she had a set of deep brown eyes that were almost breathtaking when you paired them with her pale skin.

"Alright this is your desk, if you need anything you can either ask Jessica, my assistant, or myself. Don't hesitate to come into my office, just make sure you page me first, okay?"

She nodded and slipped behind the intern desk and started unpacking a few personal effects.

I left her to it for a few minutes, so she could have some time to get settled before I had to give her an assignment.

Yes, most of her work would consist of making copies and getting coffee, it was just the definition of an intern. But I always went above and beyond when I had one because that was what Charlie did for me when I was one of them.

So in a couple of weeks I'd have Bella sit in on some meetings and really get a feel for what it was that we did here at her father's company.

I sat in my chair really trying my best to shake any thoughts of her that weren't related to work. I watched the clock tick by and fifteen minutes later I figured I had given Bella ample time to get settled.

I gathered up some documents and files on my way out, fully intending to keep up my professional act. There was no need to let her see what I thought of her.

But when I opened my office door I wasn't prepared for the sight before me.

"Fuck me," I breathed under my breath.

Bella was bending over the front of her desk and my mind was running wild with that image.

My slacks tightened and I quickly retreated back into my office before she noticed I had even stepped out.

For the love of Christ, she was out there bending over her desk right outside my fucking office. That was close, it could've ended badly. Me exploding all over the back over her, wrecking her shirt wouldn't have been a good thing.

The next eight weeks were going to be hard. Pun intended.

**Week 1**

"Bella, can you come in my office for a minute?" I asked over the intercom.

Lately, I'd been keeping my distance from Bella. I did eventually leave my office that first day, it was just an hour or so after my first attempt and I made full sure she was at lunch before I dropped off her work with a note. Yeah, I was a pussy, sue me.

My door opened and in sauntered a fresh looking Bella. She was wearing a summer dress today as it was casual Friday. Her hair was flowing down her back and her dress swung from side to side as she moved. I hated it, so very much. It made me think of the way her hips moved in her sexy little suit dress she had worn on Monday.

I spent last weekend trying to think of anything but her, before I spent an hour in the shower fucking my hand in hopes she would leave my mind.

Yeah. That didn't happen.

Monday came and I ended up hiding in my office until my meeting. I had planned on inviting her to sit in on it, but I couldn't take sitting next to her for forty five minutes with her looking so sinful. So instead I briskly charged past her, offering her nothing before walking down the hallway.

The week pretty much followed the same way.

Jessica would bring me my coffee, because as much as I would like Bella to sway into my office with my morning cup of joe, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to resist bending her over my desk and fucking the shit out of her.

Now it was finally Friday and I couldn't have been looking more forward to the weekend than anyone... ever. I needed some time to myself and that was exactly what I planned on doing. A full two days spent with my fantasies. I didn't care if my dick was raw by Monday morning because it wouldn't matter. If I played out ever fantasy I had of her I wouldn't feel the need to get excited around her anymore. My hands would fuck her right at out of my mind.

"I'd like you to file Mr. Green's paperwork and then send him confirmation a representative will be out from our company early next week to start the process," I told her keeping my eyes on my screen so I didn't have to see those perfectly beautiful brown ones that made me want to do bad, bad things to her.

"Sure Mr. Cullen, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked in a breathy tone.

_Shit..._

Why did she always have to sound like she just walked out of a porno.

I couldn't bear to look up at her, knowing if I saw even a hint of want I would probably throw caution to the wind and kiss her within an inch of her life.

I cleared my throat and muttered a 'no' in a tone that told her she was dismissed.

**Week 2**

"Edward, my boy, come sit with me for a moment, will you?" Charlie asked just as I was about to sit down and have my lunch Monday afternoon.

It had been a crazy morning and it was actually a crazy weekend as well. My great plans of wanting to spend the whole weekend fucking myself of all the fantasies I could come up with were destroyed when my brother called me last minute and asked me to help him move. So I spent the weekend doing that until I was so fucking exhausted I could barely move.

Other than the shower, I hadn't had time to take care of any of my pent up attraction to the tantalizing young Ms. Swan. Yes, I'd started calling her Ms. Swan. It was my way of separating her from my friends and girls I could actually hit on without getting fired.

Yeah... What a shitty strategy that was...

"Sure Charlie," I said making my way over to his table and pulling out a chair.

"Edward, how's your day been?" he asked as he picked at his roast beef on rye.

"Good, a bit busy, but productive," I answered before taking a rather large bite of my turkey and Swiss. It had been a long day and I was starving.

"Great."

We ate for a few minutes in silence and just when I was about finished with my sandwich he started talking again.

"So Edward, I had this great idea," he began, "I know Jane normally plans the company picnic, but I was thinking about it. And I just thought it could be a really great project for you and Bella to work on together."

The lettuce that was on my tongue fell back on to my plate at his suggestion.

That would require hours spent alone with Ms. Swan and there was just no way I could handle that on my own.

"What do you think?" he asked when I hadn't responded.

"Sure, it sounds like a great idea," I mumbled, like I said before you just didn't argue with the boss.

"Good. Bella was just saying this morning how you two never get a chance to talk because you're always so busy, so this will be good for you. And just to make sure you have plenty of time to dedicate to it, I've gone ahead and moved some of your accounts over to Jane. You work on salary anyways so it doesn't matter," he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, completely at a loss for words. What the hell was I supposed to say? _No, sorry__ Charlie,__ I can't seem to find the time to plan the employee picnic with your daughter because I want to __rip open her shirt, suck on her perky, young tits, hoist up her tight skirt, finger her wet pussy, and then__ fuck her senseless._

Yeah, that wasn't going to go over well.

"Great, I'm so glad," Charlie said with a big grin, clearly happy.

I smiled back at him composing myself the best that I could.

"Alright then, I'll check in with Bella at the end of the week and see how it's going. But Edward, please try to make it more fun than the snooze fests that Jane plans," Charlie said with raised eyebrows.

"Sure thing, we'll do our best to make it as fun as we can," I promised him.

Charlie got up and took his tray to the trash while I sat there still deep in thought… with a raging hard on.

**Week 3**

I was sitting there staring off into space when there was a knock on my door. Now, Swan Consulting Firm had money so that was why I had an assistant, and I was Senior Partner too, therefore I had an intern right outside my door as well. So that was why I was so deeply confused as to why someone was knocking on my door, unannounced.

"Come in," I said, before leaning back in my chair.

The door creaked open and in walked Bella in another outfit that made me choke on my tongue.

Today she was wearing a white button up that wasn't quite as buttoned up as I would've preferred and her black pencil skirt hugged her hips much like her gray one had. I took a shaky breath and looked up at her face.

Bella was smirking, but I ignored it. Sure she had probably caught me checking her out, but I didn't want to bring any attention to that fact.

"Can I help you, Ms. Swan?" I asked. Yeah, I was still going with that. While I hadn't kept it up in my head, I had kept it up with her.

"Um... Mr. C- Ugh... Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to go check out a band… for the picnic… tonight... with me?" she asked stumbling over words.

She seemed to be so nervous about asking me and I didn't like that. _Had I really put out that kind of a vibe?_I was frustrated... sexually so, but I wasn't mean and there was no need for Bella to fear me at all.

I smiled at her and thought about it for a minute. Charlie had wanted me to work on the picnic project with her and I was more than sure he would be upset with me if I didn't. Then, there was the fact I would be alone with her in the evening... yeah... that wasn't really a good idea, but I supposed I could grin and bear it for one evening as long as it was for work.

"What kind of band is it?"

She flushed and began twisting her pen between her petite fingers. Thoughts about those same fingers being wrapped around my cock, instead of that fucking pen, were swirling in my head. "It's a cover band, they do all sorts of covers... my... uh... friend plays in it and I thought I could bring you to check them out."

"Have you seen them before?" I asked. Because really, if she had then there was really no need for me to go see them myself, she would know fine if they were any good or not.

She frowned softly and nodded. The disappointment was clear on her face.

"And they're playing tonight?" I asked, being won over by her little pout.

She nodded.

"What time?"

"Uh, at seven at the Kirk's Coffee, the one by the book store, not the one by the tattoo shop."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll pick you up at six thirty, okay?"

She flushed again, deeper this time and I wondered briefly if she had some sort of blood pressure issue.

"Uh... Dad will be home, do you really wanna deal with him?" she asked avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged, I was sure Charlie would be fine with me escorting his daughter out to see a band for the picnic for a few hours. "I don't think he'll mind too much."

She grinned nice and wide, I could tell she was excited.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," she said before leaving my office.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back even further in my chair. It was going to be a very long evening.

.

That evening I drove to the Swan residence. I had been there a time or two in the past, but they were always for meetings with Charlie, and Bella was much younger then.

I parked and straightened my clothes. For the evening I chose a fitted t-shirt and jeans. It was just a coffee house venue after all.

I knocked on the door, but I didn't have to wait for it to be pulled open. Standing there looking up at me was Mrs. Swan. Renee, as she preferred to be called.

"Renee, how are you?" I asked as she motioned me to come in.

"Great Edward, and you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm well, thank you," I said with a nod.

"So, I hear you and Bella are going to check out Jasper's band... together?" she asked looking a little wary.

"Yeah, it's for work. We have the employee picnic every year and Charlie thought it would be a good idea for Bella and I to work on that project together," I explained, not wanting her to worry. My hands slipped into my pockets and I stared at her.

"Oh I know Edward, I'm just busting your balls," she said with a laugh before hollering up the stairs to tell Bella that I was there.

I laughed. That was so much more like the Swan family I knew.

Bella came down the stairs wearing a little jean skirt and a tank top. It was so far from her office clothes I wondered if I should excuse myself to the bathroom for a quick jack before we left. But I quietly reminded myself I was a mature gentleman and I wouldn't do that.

"Evening Bella," I murmured, not moving my hands. I was afraid something might show, so I wasn't pulling them out unless absolutely necessary.

We weren't at work so I couldn't possibly get away with calling her Ms. Swan. So tonight she was Bella... in her jean skirt – _with_ _long legs that should be wrapped around me while I fuck her hard_- and all.

"Edward," she said with big smile.

She was so confident, so different from her quiet, reserved demeanor in my office earlier. That made me smile right back at her.

"Baby, is your date here?" I heard Charlie's familiar voice float down the hallway and I groaned.

I really hoped she hadn't told her father I was her date for the evening.

"No Daddy, it's just Edward," she said with a little giggle. That little giggle did _things _to me.

Charlie gave a hearty laugh when he came into view. We shook hands and he saw us to the door reminding me to look after _his _Bella. I nodded and assured him I would.

"So... uh... you like these guys?" I asked nervously after about twenty minutes of silence.

Now, it wasn't as if I had never had a beautiful woman in my car before. That wasn't the case at all. It was more of less the case of I couldn't touch her and the hem line on that jean skirt was riding up into unholy territory. My hand was itching to find out if her thighs were as soft and smooth as they looked.

"Oh yeah, they're really great. Jasper is the best bass player I've seen in a long time. He's really got some talent," she said enthusiastically. It was adorable, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hug her. But instead I settled on a smile.

_Jasper, huh? Boyfriend maybe?_

"Is that your friend?"

She turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Y-yeah, he's a great guy."

"Well, that's good." I think. I wasn't really sure what to think, but I did plan to have her point him out to me once we got there. I wanted to see what this Jasper kid looked like.

I pulled up just outside the coffee shop and came around to get Bella's door. I offered her a hand and helped her out of my car. She tried so hard to be ladylike and that should have been enough to pry my eyes away from her, but I couldn't. That soft, creamy flesh begged to be stared at. Her legs were pressed together, but when she got out I got a glimpse of her tiny black panties.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I felt my jeans tighten in front.

She was trying to kill me. That much was certain.

We headed inside and I was confused because there was no band in the corner of the place like I had imagined. There were no patrons standing around cheering on whatever the name of the band was. I was sure she had said it wasn't the one by the tattoo parlor, but maybe it was?

"Come on, it's in the back," she said giving my hand a tug.

I wanted to pull it away from her grasp. It was too close and that just wasn't good. But before I could she laced her fingers through mine like it was the most natural thing in the world. She hadn't ever held a job before, so it was possible she wouldn't know that holding your boss's hand was generally frowned upon.

I was just as at fault though, because I left my hand in hers as she pulled me through the crowded back room. In the corner there was a platform with four guys standing on it. A blond, grungy looking guy holding a guitar and then three others behind him. One on drums, another on guitar and the third playing the keyboard.

"These are your friends?" I asked her once we had settled into a small opening near the front of the platform.

"Yeah, why?" she asked over the pounding of the music.

I shrugged, I was asking because not one member of _The Wannabes_ looked like they were under the age of twenty five. Now, I knew Bella was eighteen last September because I might have just checked her personnel file, so technically she was an adult and free to be friends with whomever she wanted. Hell, I didn't know Jasper at all, he could've been a nice church going guy, it was just he wasn't exactly what I expected when she said we were going to see her friend's band.

They played a few songs, and they seemed to be really good. Most of the songs were ones I recognized. And Bella clearly knew them too as she was singing right along with them.

Then they took a break and she grabbed me by the hand again, this time to drag me over to the band so I could meet them.

"Come on, I really want you to meet Jasper," she said excitedly.

"Hey Jas," she said getting the blond guy's attention as he leaned his guitar up against the wall.

"Hey Darlin'," he said turning to her and pulling her into a hug.

She looked more or less uncomfortable with all the affection and I wondered if I should jump in and push him away, but she was doing a good job herself.

"Jas, I wanted to introduce you to my boss, Edward Cullen, he works with my dad."

Jasper looked me over before offering a hand, I shook it because really I wasn't there to be the overbearing boss, no I was there to find a band and return Bella home safely afterwards.

"Hey man, good to meet ya," Jasper said in a Southern accent.

It really made me wonder how Bella knew this guy.

I answered back and we chatted for a few minutes before Bella dragged us out of there. She was very demanding this evening.

"So what did you think?" she asked once we were both in the car safely. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent looking, making my hard on present itself yet again. I wanted so badly to reach across the console and kiss her soft looking lips, but I held back.

"I thought they were…um…good," I managed to choke out.

"Thank you, Edward," she said softly.

I kissed her hand lightly before I let go of it. I cursed myself as I walked around to her side of the car. I shouldn't have kissed her hand. I certainly shouldn't have held it all the way back from the coffee shop, and I really needed a cold fucking shower.

"So, um, I'll see you at work then I guess," I said trying to find a way to leave this situation as neutrally as possible.

"Yeah, uh, I guess so," she replied equally as awkward, and I kicked myself mentally yet again for allowing my lips to linger on the back of her hand.

I waited for her to unlock the door and disappear inside before I walked myself back to my car and slammed my head against the wheel. Then I drove home as fast as I could so I could jerk myself to the memories of Bella's creamy legs poking out of her short jean skirt.

**Week 4**

My phone was ringing when I came into my office Monday morning. I looked at the tiny lcd screen to see the name JANE in big letters.

I sighed before picking up the receiver. She had been after me ever since Charlie had assigned the task of the employee picnic to me. She wanted to make sure every last detail was handled and no matter how many times I assured her everything was being taken care of she didn't let up.

"Hello," I said in an exhausted tone.

"Edward, it's Jane, do you have a minute?"

"Certainly, what can I help you with?" I asked, rolling my eyes because I knew she couldn't see me.

"Well, I was just worried about the picnic; do you think a band would be appropriate? You know I have a fr-"

"Jane, we've already hired a band, the lead is a friend of Bella's," I cut her off, annoyed at her insinuation I couldn't handle the menial task of planning an employee picnic.

"Okay then, I was just checking, you know what a big deal it is to Charlie and all."

"Thanks," I said curtly before hanging up.

.

.

.

I sat at my desk after lunch on Thursday afternoon. It had been a long week. Work was really kicking my ass even with the lightened load; there were still some clients that Charlie didn't feel Jane was ready for, even though she technically had more experience than me.

I had proved myself in higher profile areas, but she had been in the business longer.

And after polishing off my turkey and Swiss I dug into the heaping piles of folders accumulating on the corner of my desk.

I leafed through the papers, looking over figures and facts as I tried to find some obvious solutions. Right when my eyes started to droop and I began questioning turkey as a great lunch choice, thanks to its sleep inducing abilities, there was a timid knock on my door. By now though, I had figured out exactly who it was. Bella. She was the only one whoever bothered to knock on my door. Everyone else went through Jessica. Of course that was why she was there. But I never complained because really, seeing Bella was a sight for sore eyes, even though she elicited thoughts that were illegal in most states.

"Come in," I said, hoping I didn't come off as too excited.

I put my folder down and waited for the beauty to come walking through.

"Hey Edward," she said softly keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

I knew by the way she used my first name this wasn't business related. We had become accustomed to operating that way. If it was work related she used Jessica and waited to be buzzed in. But if it was personal or kind of personal she knocked and called me Edward.

"Good afternoon, Bella," I said in a warm tone, after all I was happy to have her in my office, even if I was struggling with trying not to attack her at the moment.

She wore a mid-thigh skirt today… black with stockings and every once in a while she would walk in those ridiculous looking heels and the lacy top to the stocking would play peek-a-boo beneath the hem of the skirt. Yeah, I was such a perv for staring, but I couldn't help it, those thighs called to me. She had on a turquoise tank top that was technically against the employee code, but I wasn't about to say anything. Those luscious tits were ripe for the picking.

"Uh, so I was just going over some of things we have set for the picnic and I noticed we didn't have much in the way of food."

So it was work related… Hmmm maybe we were going to have to have a talk about office etiquette after all.

"And what did you have in mind?" I asked ignoring the urge to correct her for the moment.

"Well, Dad said they normally have some kind of do it yourself salad and sandwich bar, but he also said it's never very good."

"Yeah?" I questioned, wanting her to spit out whatever she was getting to, it was obvious she was nervous about it.

"So, I was I wondering if you had any ideas," she finally breathed out.

The poor girl was stressing out over what we were going to eat at the picnic and I had to admit, other than going to see the band with her, I hadn't really contributed much to the project. I certainly didn't want Charlie to find that out, since he asked me to mentor his little girl.

"How about Chinese?" I asked, figuring that most people liked Chinese.

She smiled, "That's awesome."

I smiled and leaned back a little in my chair feeling pretty damn proud of myself.

Besides who wouldn't want to gorge themselves on Chinese food and Scorpion bowls in the middle of a field?

"So, do you know anywhere good?"

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head. The place I had known and loved for years closed just a few months back.

Her delicate lips formed a soft frown and I wanted to kiss it off of her.

"How about this," I began, almost kicking myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth, "You find somewhere decent and we'll go try it out and see if it's any good."

Why would I make an offer like that?

"Um, that sounds great Mr. Cullen, but wouldn't you much rather go with your wife?" she asked sweetly.

I chuckled lightly, she was so sweet and unassuming, but I could totally tell she was fishing. Plus, I had caught her staring at my left hand a few times recently. And it wasn't just to see if there was a friction burn on it from all the jacking. I wondered if little Bella had a taste for older men and I guessed there was only one way to find out.

"No, I'm not married Ms. Swan. Let me know when you've found a place," I told her before she headed back out.

Oh what an interesting dinner date it would be…

**Week 5**

It had been one hell of a Monday. It seemed as though every client I had was in an uproar and, while I was trying to put out fires everywhere, they seemed to be popping up faster than I could tend to them.

Just when I thought I was through with them for the day and had settled everyone down, I walked out of my office and heard Bella speaking in a very professional tone.

"Mr. Reed, while I understand you feel like our costs are higher than some, I'd like to take a minute to remind you of just how much we were able to save your company."

She began clicking through records until I assumed she got to his and his company's.

I wondered if I should step in, but she seemed to be keeping her head about her as she spoke with him and that was huge. Something I could completely respect. And certainly not an attribute you would often find in an eighteen year old.

"Right, here we go, we've saved you over a half of a million dollars in the time we've been working for you and our services were only twenty thousand for doing all the leg work and research to save you that. Now, to me, your accusation seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" she asked softly.

She was on fire. Polite, but still getting to the point. By now I would've sent him along to customer relations and ended the call, but Bella knew her facts and figures well. She was a smart cookie.

"Okay then, thank you Mr. Reed, we're so happy you want to continue using us. Talk to you soon," Bella said before hanging up.

She had a great big smile plastered on her face and it made me want to kiss and suck on those soft lips.

"So do you do that often?" I asked making her look up.

By the way she jumped in her seat she clearly hadn't looked up since she had gotten on the phone.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"Don't worry about it, you did good," I said softly, cutting her off, because really watching her suffer like that was painful.

"I did good?" she questioned, clearly taken aback at my compliment.

I nodded and walked closer to her desk. I peeked behind me to see that Jessica was gone to lunch. Of that I was glad, it was dangerous, so fucking dangerous, because as I stepped closer and closer her smile grew and grew until it was full blown and she looked so beautiful.

"You did really good," I whispered softly.

Her smile grew even bigger and her eyes sparkled lightly showing me she was truly touched.

My head dipped and her face was right there. I was just about to say fuck it all and kiss her breathless when I heard the elevator ding and I jumped back.

Bella's eyes were on the floor and I whipped around to see Charlie striding off and walking towards us. Shit. It was a good thing I pulled back.

"Hey guys," he said taking in the sight of us, but still smiling his same Charlie Swan smile.

"Hi Daddy," Bella said, while I mumbled out some kind of greeting.

"How's the planning going?"

"Great!" Bella said excitedly, as I tried to tamp down the flames of desire inside my pants.

"Wonderful! Bella, did you tell Edward about the Chinese place we found?"

Oh fucking great… that was all I needed.

"Oh yeah, I was just about to ask him if he was free one night this week so we could check it out together."

"Excellent, well I'll leave you two to it! Have fun and be safe, okay?" Charlie said giving me an odd look before clapping his hand on my shoulder and turning to leave.

Really? What the fuck?

The elevator dinged again and Charlie stepped on. Bella waited for the doors to close before turning to me with a blush creeping up her cheeks. Didn't she know how distracting that was?

"So dinner?" she asked shyly.

My head swirled with thoughts of dinner with Bella… none of them actually involving food. Most were of how I could bend her over the table. Or maybe have her as my dinner. Her spread out on the table with little pieces of sushi covering her scrumptious bits. Yum…

Her brown eyes looked up at me and her blush was still very much there.

I coughed and remembered the question.

"How about Wednesday evening?" I asked as I mentally checked my schedule.

I watched as a small smile played at her lips. "That sounds great to me."

"Should I ask Charlie if he wants to join us?" I wondered. I figured it would be a hell of a lot safer that way.

But she shook her head 'no' making her high ponytail sway in its wake.

If only I could yank on it a little, wrap it around my hand, pull it tight while I pound into her from behind.

I nodded before quickly disappearing back into my office…again with my cock hard as a rock.

.

.

.

I had agreed to pick Bella up for seven as I had to stay late at work, and a safe six in the evening friends going out to dinner time wasn't going to work. So instead I was now forced to go with a seven in the evening date like time.

I cringed when I rolled up in front of her parents' house.

I was sure Charlie or Renee would be able to read the pervert that was written all over me. I straightened my shirt. I knew I was a little dressed up, but I didn't have a chance to go home and change after work, so I took my spare dress clothes and changed into those, foregoing a suit coat of course. I rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned a few buttons in hopes that it would give it a bit more casual edge.

I finally got out of the car and strolled up to the door, but before I could even knock the door opened and there was Renee.

"Hey Edward," she said warmly as ushered me inside.

"Hello there," I said keeping my eyes on anything but her. I didn't want her to see my true feelings about Bella.

"Bella's just finishing up, she'll be down in just a minute," she said with a grin, making me wonder if Bella had told her something. Maybe she had mentioned something about what almost happened Monday?

"Okay, thank you."

"Can I get you a drink, you look quite parched?" she asked with a little laugh and finally I couldn't take it, I had to look up at her and see what the fuck was so funny.

I shook my head and saw the amusement radiating in her eyes.

But even as I stood there she didn't bother to share with me what the fuck was so funny.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Bella descended the staircase. One agonizing step at a time. Her long creamy legs were what I saw first. And as my eyes travelled up her bare thighs they were finally met with the hem of what seemed to be an insanely short black dress. At first I was drooling, but quickly I pieced myself back together.

"Evening Bella," I murmured as she reached the bottom step.

"Evening Edward," she said softly with a little twinkle in her eye.

She was adorable and that dress… fuck! She looked so sexy.

I needed to get her out of my office. Three more weeks and she would be gone, thankfully, because I didn't think my dick could take anymore abuse.

"You two have a good night," Renee said before practically pushing us out the door.

"Night Mom," Bella murmured back to her on her way out.

I waved and offered Bella a hand down the brick walkway. Her heels were scaring me and I was afraid she was going to break an ankle.

"Thanks," she said as we reached the car, and I opened her door for her.

I got in the car and I noticed it wasn't quite like the last time. There wasn't a real awkwardness between us. There wasn't a real need to fill the silence.

Of course my fingers did twitch to touch her exposed thigh… but I resisted the temptation.

"So, where is this place?" I wondered as I drove down the street.

"Um, it's over by the little shops… you know in PA?" she asked.

I knew it well. It also explained why she was wearing that damn dress. The restaurant must've been more on the upscale side.

I nodded, "You think I should put my tie back on?"

Her eyes slid over to me and she took her time to look me over before shaking her head. Her little pink tongue poked out of her mouth and I had to drag my eyes away before I ended up crashing the car.

.

.

.

The place was small and packed.

"Two please," I told the hostess when she asked.

She muttered something before showing us the way to a table towards the back.

"So, what should I get?" I asked her once we were seated.

"Um… I think anything is probably good, but I suppose we should try a variety… you know as a sort of quality control," she explained.

I smiled at her, not being able to resist her adorable behavior.

"And you'll have to order some wine… because… um… well I'm not old enough too."

"Why's that?"

"Dad wants liquor this year, and I thought it would be smart to get it all from the same place."

I nodded and when the waitress came back we put in our extensive order.

While Bella ordered a water, I got myself a glass of each of their best red and white. I figured I would be able to handle two glasses of wine and still control myself around her.

.

.

.

"You know, Bella," I said finishing up the Pu Pu platter, "You look really sexy tonight."

I took a sip of wine and realized what I had just said.

What on earth was wrong with me?

Cleary, the third glass was not a good idea. I wasn't anywhere near drunk, but I was starting to relax and that was dangerous territory. I needed to be on my toes around her.

She giggled, but never looked up at me, "That was sort of the point."

Don't toy with me little girl!

"Really now?" I wondered before leaning in closer to her.

She nodded.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea what you're asking for," I whispered, finally letting my fingers dance up that tantalizing thigh of hers.

"I don't, do I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in return.

I shook my head and realized we needed to leave or she wouldn't be making it in to work tomorrow.

I met the eyes of our waitress and asked her for our check when she made it over to our table. I needed to behave, or I was going to find myself out of job and on the street.

.

.

.

The drive back to her house was excruciating. The raging hard on I had was being suffocated by my dress pants and I was starting to contemplate just how much trouble I could actually get in if I were to pull over and fuck her in the backseat of my car.

I found myself walking her to her door though, thankfully.

"Well, that place was pretty good. I think we finally have what we need to make this picnic rock, huh?" I asked hoping it sounded completely normal, considering I was so keyed up.

She nodded and said goodnight before heading inside.

I drove home and spent the night jacking my hand to her image of her walking down the stairs in that killer dress. Legs had never looked so good.

**Week 6**

The week had flown by, with the economy being in the toilet the nation was trying to save money anywhere they could find a penny and they were finding it with our company.

It was great for the business, but I was starting to stress a little.

I smiled to myself on Friday afternoon that we made so much progress over the week.

Thirty some odd new clients in five days time was such a good number, and I knew damn well that Charlie would be more than pleased. I was also happy I had somehow made it five days without having any kind of long term conversation with Bella.

You heard right, over the past week, we'd kept it beyond professional, which I must say, was an impressive feat considering her clothes had gotten more and more risqué as time had gone by.

I waited until six to clock out because let's face it, Fridays were casual and seeing Bella in a short jean skirt did things to me that definitely weren't legal anywhere in my world.

So I needed to make sure she was gone before I headed out for the evening to resume my weekend hand fuck fest.

**Week 7**

Another week down the drain, this one was tortuous though. I was pretty sure dear Isabella got the hint that I was trying to ignore her. She began showing up to work bright and early, far before Jessica. And her normally appropriate skirts were slowly drifting up her thighs. Not only that but her shirts had become unbuttoned further and further as the days went on.

She made it her duty to get me anything I needed and to ask repeatedly if I needed anything else. Her tone was so fucking suggestive that I wanted to fuck her just to show her what she was asking for, damn it. But I didn't. I kept myself very professional.

She also seemed to make sure I was directly behind her whenever she found the need to bend over, making my days extremely long and hard. The head on my shoulders wasn't the only one throbbing from the stress of restraint.

Fuck my life…

I counted my blessings though because at the end of next week she would be gone for a whole other year and I would seek some relief.

I planned to take next summer off even if it would kill my wallet. There was just no way I could sit through this peep show again.

**Week 8**

I'd made it to Thursday afternoon. My tongue was salivating thinking about the six pack I had in the fridge at home chilling away.

Tomorrow was the company picnic, which meant no real work needed to be done. So tonight I could spend some quality time wasting away drinking some ice cold beer.

"Goodnight ladies," I said as I left my office for the evening.

I realized as long as Jessica was still there, Bella tended not to do anything overtly sexual making me want to come in my pants. So I always either made sure I left before Jess or after everyone had gone home for the night.

Thanks to my fridgely wants, I decided to call it an early one today.

On my way out though, Bella stopped me.

"Edward wait," she said getting up from behind her desk.

I waited impatiently as she collected her personal belongs and said goodnight to Jessica.

I pressed the elevator button, assuming she was walking with me down our cars. I cursed myself. I had to be alone with her in the elevator… all the way down to the first floor.

She caught up to me in record time, while I was willing the doors to open so I could make my escape. I had no such luck though; the fucking thing dinged and opened as soon as she was standing next to me.

"So what is it that I can help you with this afternoon, Bella?" I asked, trying not to come off as frustrated, even though I was completely, both physically and mentally.

She smiled sweetly before wetting her lips. That pink tongue flowing ever so slowly over those soft, plump lips.

Fuck me…

I knew whatever it was that she had on her mind was going to be long-winded probably. She only ever rambled when she was nervous. I couldn't imagine what she could be nervous about though, since her last day was tomorrow.

"I just wanted to tell you about something new I came up with for the picnic tomorrow," she said softly.

I couldn't help but smile down at her. She really took the employee picnic as her own and she never quit even when I thought it was done. She still kept coming up with new ideas for certain things.

"And what's that?"

"Well, since I'm not the only intern, I figured what better way to send off all of the young impressionable interns into the wild real world than to go on a hike with their mentor? Right? I think hiking together for a couple hours after all the festivities are over is a great end."

My jaw dropped open.

There was no way I could handle being in the woods with her… alone for a few hours. I'd have to fuck her.

Shit.

I had to think of something.

"Actually, I doubt I'll be able to hike with you since my allergies are really bad this year, but I'm sure Jess would love to fill in for me," I told her trying not to sound like a giant pussy, even though I was pretty sure I did anyways.

"Oh, Edward, don't worry, I've thought of that already," she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a box of Claritin.

I offered her a smile, even though I was beyond annoyed and frustrated.

The doors opened and we were finally on the main floor. I was just about to step off when her hand came up and grabbed my arm.

"Edward, I'm sorry. If you don't want to do the hiking thing I totally understand," she whispered before letting her hand drop.

I looked down at her to see her eyes locked with the floor and her hair casting over her face.

She obviously saw my true feelings loud and clear.

I took the blue box from her hands and let my fingers wrap themselves into hers. It was a dangerous move, especially in the lobby of the building where we worked, but I couldn't take seeing her sad.

Her big brown eyes looked up at me, filled with so much innocence.

Her lips begged to be kissed and I so badly wanted to give in.

"Bella…" I said hoping she could hear everything I couldn't find a voice for.

She nodded and pulled away before offering me a smile and stepping off the elevator.

On my way I stopped and picked up some more beer. I knew then it was going to take far more than a six pack to get me in the right frame of mind to spend a few hours with her hiking in the woods. Alone.

**Employee Picnic**

The trek through the woods to the grassy open field was a bit challenging, but I had to hand it to Bella, the spot was beautiful. There was plenty of space for everyone. And I could see a volleyball net set up as well as a horseshoe game and some Frisbees. She was really going to make this day memorable for all the great staff we had working at Swan Consulting Firm.

The caterers were there and the food was being kept hot thanks to warming trays.

There were already people milling around.

It was bound to be a good time.

It had better be. It had been eight herculean weeks and I needed a nice break.

I looked over to the side where refreshments were being set and saw Bella. She looked flustered and a bit tired. Like she had been here for a while.

Now when I talked with her about what time to arrive, she told me the normal time was perfectly fine. We asked that everyone begin to get here somewhere around noontime. From there we had a few games planned and we figured with the band and all, the picnic would probably finish up somewhere around four.

Then she sprung the hike on me.

I glanced down at my boots and shook my head.

I wasn't going to flake on her at the last minute. I told her I would go on the hike with her and I meant it, it would just be a test of every shred of will power I had. Like a last will and testament to my horniness.

"Hey Bella," I said walking up the hill to meet her.

She looked up and blew out a breath, moving the stray hairs that had fallen in front of her face.

Bella looked absolutely beautiful. She was in a white tank top and I could see even more of her lightly tanned skin. Her breasts were threatening to spill out over the top, those soft mounds begged to be touched and worshipped. And she had on some killer cutoffs that made my fingers twitch at the thought of grazing that hem. She filled them out so well too. Her cheeks were right there, just daring to play peek-a-boo.

"Oh hey, Edward," she said, taking a moment to flash her brilliant smile at me before returning to her work.

"How's it going?" I asked looking at the beautiful spread she had going.

The food was laid out and she was busy arranging the drinks just so. She made sure everything from water to wine to the good stuff was on display.

"Oh well, you know. I just had to get the drink vendor to show, but once they did we were all set," she said finishing up her display.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah," she said making her way around the table to me.

Her eyes scanned the small crowd of people before looking up at me with her luscious bottom lip pinned between her teeth.

She looked down and saw my boots before offering me a huge smile.

"You're going?" she asked excitedly and I nodded.

She bit her lip again and whispered a thank you.

"You're welcome."

We broke apart when we saw Charlie walking over to us. He was sporting a Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts and flip flops. Yep, definitely not the suit and tie we were all used to seeing him in.

"You guys did great," he replied after taking a look at everything.

"Well, I gotta say, while I helped with some things, Bella really worked her tail off on most of this," I told him, wanting her to have the credit she deserved.

"You did so good, baby," he told her pulling her into a hug.

The band rolled up then and I decided to let them have their moment, and then I would do my job and greet them.

I recognized Jasper when the curly blond guy got out of the driver's seat of the van.

"Hey man," I said greeting him with my hand extended.

He shook mine back and I gave him and his band a hand setting up. We had a generator to run the speakers so it was going to be loud enough that everyone would be able to hear their awesome song stylings.

.

.

.

A few hours later the music was thumping, games were being played and Bella looked entirely satisfied. She finally sat back and had herself a coke about twenty minutes ago. Up until then, she was making the rounds talking to everyone about all the planning that had gone into the picnic. Including the ever evil Jane who only said that it was 'okay'. I was secretly hoping she fell in the fire pit we were going to use for s'mores later.

I took a moment to glance around and check on the whereabouts of Charlie. I saw him over by Emmett, one of our newest team members. They looked like they were comparing tattoos. Yeah, I had never seen the man so laid back in my life, but hey Bella worked wonders on everyone.

I grabbed a fresh beer and hesitantly trudged over to where she had sat in the grass.

"How's it going?" I asked as I collapsed next to her.

The rousing volleyball game had really tired me out.

"Good, really good. I think this whole thing turned out perfect," she said giving me a proud smile.

I nodded before taking a long swig of my ice cold beer.

It felt good to be able to enjoy a beer on such a hot day.

We sat and chatted about a few things for a bit before Jane rounded up her intern and the other team members with theirs.

"Okay, so just follow your highlighted path and you should make it back here in about an hour," Bella said handing each of them a different colored map.

I took ours as she gave her father a hug and he whispered something in her ear, before we took off towards the woods.

"So, did you take all the time planning out each route?"

"Well yeah, I just thought it would be a fun exercise to do together."

We hiked over the small logs and rocks in the way, then she got us on an actual trail. I wasn't really paying too much attention to where we were going, since her ass was jiggling with pretty much every step she took, and I was trying to beat back a massive boner. And these shorts were so not made for concealing anything like that. To say I was busy was an understatement.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I finally asked when I stopped thinking about running my fingers over the backs of her smooth thighs and up to cup her voluptuous ass.

"Just through here," she said over her shoulder, with a devilish smirk.

I gladly followed that tight little ass through a thicket and out into a grassy clearing.

"What's this?" I wondered, as I saw a picnic blanket spread out a little ways in.

"I just thought we could rest for a little bit, it's pretty hot out here," she said as she plopped down on the soft blanket.

Her tanned legs stretched out in front of her, the sun streamed through the leaves overhead, making her features almost sparkle, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Bella was beautiful, that was obvious. But in her everyday outfits she typically looked older, sexier. Now in jean cut offs and a tank with her hair tied back messily, she looked, young, gorgeous.

I sat down a little ways from her because as of the last check of my watch I just had a few more hours to endure, and then I could officially go home and Bella would no longer be my intern.

She unzipped her back pack and tossed me a water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I figured you could probably use one."

I smiled and nodded.

"So Edward, as of tonight I'll no longer be a Swan employee," she began.

I kind of figured she was going to go into how she was sad about how she was leaving and maybe her plans for the future. You know? That would make sense.

"Yep."

"So, that means, as of tonight, there will be no handbook… you know," I watched as her head lolled to the side, away from me, "…dictating what we can and can't do."

I took a deep breath still not knowing where she was going with all of this.

"Well, I still will," I corrected. My job was staying the same.

She looked at me for a second and then continued.

"So, I was thinking," she said breathing out a soft sigh, making it harder and harder to just sit here. "What if we really culminated this experience?"

"What were you thinking? Tequila shots?" I joked with a chuckle.

"No, I was thinking a something a little more memorable," she said with a little shake of her head.

I hadn't noticed, but she had moved closer to me.

Those seemingly innocent brown eyes were now hooded, but still holding a touch of a nervous edge.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said dragging her hand along my forearm.

The urge to facepalm was growing by the second.

I was alone in the woods with this beautiful young woman, who clearly had her mind set on seducing me out here.

"Bella, we can't…" I whispered.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, because really I wanted nothing more than to pop the button on her tiny shorts and have my wicked way with her, but I couldn't. She was so sweet and young. Tender and unassuming. She deserved far more than picnic blanket sex in the middle of the woods.

Her brown eyes went wide and looked up at me and my heart broke.

"Please," she whispered, shredding through every tiny piece of will power I had left.

Ah, fuck it!

I wrapped my hands around hers and pulled her to me. My lips lowered with more force than I would've liked, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

They crashed into hers and I hungrily took what I had been wanting for two months now. Claiming her. Breathing her in and keeping it all for myself.

My hands slid up her arms and pressed her tiny body against mine. One wound its way into her ponytail and gave it a little tug, forcing her head back. I kissed her harder and took every ounce of what I craved.

Her lips parted and when a moan came out I took my chance and let my tongue slide in between those plump lips.

My fingers inched their way down her tank top, bunching it up as they went. When I got a good handful I finally pulled my lips off and yanked it over her head. I was finally going to be able to feast my eyes on those soft, sweet tits I had been dreaming about.

Her pert breasts bounced as they fell from the confines of her top and I was blessed with one of the most glorious sights of my life. Those juicy bits heaved with excitement and made me smile.

Her hand flew to my shorts and I could see the question in her eyes, I, of course, didn't mind so I gave her a nod and with that those tiny fingers slid my button through its hole and swiftly pulled down my zipper. She practically didn't have to though; my throbbing, hard dick was already there, just waiting for a way out.

I didn't waste any time though, my cock was a needy fucker and she was so willing. I threw my t-shirt off and stood to lose my shorts too. They all landed in the ever growing pile. Then I kneeled between her legs and placed a kiss on her firm little tummy. Her soft giggle that followed made my cock twitch.

I carefully unbuttoned her tiny shorts and locked my eyes with hers.

It was her turn to answer the unspoken question.

Her head gave a bob and I smiled at her.

Then I let my lips follow in the path of her shorts as I shimmied them down her smooth legs.

I laid her back before taking a shaky stare down at one of the beautiful sights I had ever seen in my entire life. Her lips were all swollen from my hasty kissing, her pink nipples were standing taught in the warm breeze, her tight tummy flexed with each inhale, her glistening pussy lips, making me even harder just at the sight and finally her toned, lean legs that seem to go on for ages even though she so petite.

Absolute perfection in the flesh.

And the best part? She was laid for me to feast on.

"Ready?" I asked, instantly shocked by how deep my voice came out.

She nodded again and there weren't any more words.

I knelt between those gorgeous legs, letting myself have one more gluttonous feast of her body, before I leaned down and kissed her pouty lips.

She kissed me back instantly, letting me know that she wanted this as much as I did.

My hands made their way all over her silky skin.

From pinching at her nipples, to stroking down her sides. I let them roam all over.

I finally worked my way down to her sensitive clit. I let my fingertips slide through her wetness and spread it all over her shaved lips.

Her breath picked up and her eyes fell shut. She was just feeling and that was perfect. I slipped one finger inside her hot little hole, watching her body carefully, studying her. Because even though this was a one-time thing, I sure as hell wanted to make it damn good for her.

Her tiny body arched up off the blanket and she let a low moan. I smirked, but kept myself in check. One wrong move and I could kill the mood. Instead of speeding up, I slowed down. Finger fucking her and working her up in the best way.

Her moans turned into cries as she got close and I couldn't help myself, leaning down and rubbing myself against her as I continued to finger fuck her into ecstasy. My lips swallowed her scream when she finally shattered around me.

She came down slowly as I rocked my hand in and out of her.

And finally when she opened her eyes and gave me a great big smile, I beamed back her.

Her flushed cheeks and wide eyes were the perfect combination.

"Hello gorgeous."

She blushed even more.

"I want you so badly," I whispered truthfully.

Her brown eyes glanced up to mine and she nodded with a smirk.

I leaned into her and pressed a sweet kiss against those plump lips as I lined myself up and slid into the warmest, tightest heaven of my life.

Her breath rushed out and I waited as her body adjusted to me.

I slowly pulled out, and then slowly pushed back in letting her soak up the pleasure.

My hips took over setting a familiar rhythm. In, out, swirl… repeat.

So fucking good.

She had an iron hold on me. And as I pumped into her it got tighter.

"Fuck Bella," I breathed out.

Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me into her.

My hips needed more so I began my pounding. It was all that would satisfy the edge that she had me on for the past two months.

Harder and harder until she tightened so much around me it felt like she was trying to strangle my cock.

Her back arched up and her eyes glazed over.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. I was frozen in a silent scream as she came around me.

My cock was covered in her luscious cream and the rushing warmth set me off.

I fucked her hard, letting my grunts come out freely until my cock was pulsing and coating her insides with my hot, milky come.

I sucked in a breath and stared down at her beautiful face for a moment until my arms felt too weak to hold me, so I rolled to the side wrapping them around her tiny figure and held her close to me, while I came down from some of the most intense pleasure I'd ever experienced.

Time passed and I played with her hair in the breeze.

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell just by the way she cuddled into me that she was at the very least comfortable.

"What are we going to do?" her tiny voice finally asked.

I shook my head with a smile playing at my lips because there really was no sense in fighting what we'd had brewing between us for the past eight weeks. It was too strong. It didn't matter she was going off to college soon or her father was my boss. It didn't matter anymore that I was close to fourteen years her senior. We would find a way to make it work.

"Let me talk to your dad and then we'll tell them together," I said pressing kisses into her shoulder.

She rolled over in surprise, casting those big beautiful eyes up at me.

"You mean it?"

I nodded and pressed a sweet kiss on those soft lips.

"Well, I'm so happy you said that Edward," she took a deep breath and smiled, "but we already have their blessing. Dad gave me the job as your intern because he knew how I have felt about you for a long time, and he said you were a good man, and he'd love to see us together." She looked down sheepishly then peeked up into my eyes.

My mouth dropped open… Did she just say…

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at her.

She just smiled sweetly up at me.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. To think this was all a set-up was unbelievable, but to know I had Charlie and Renee's blessing was incredible, so I kissed her and told her I loved her before I made sweet, soft love to her again.

It was so good. Slow and perfect. My hands were able to really revel in all of her softness and make memories of our time together. Nothing was rushed or pressured. This time was about feeling and showing each other what we really meant to one another.

We lay in the grass together after enjoying the sun that was casting down on us. Her head was on my chest and her ponytail was gone. Her messy hair was wild from our times together and paired with the pink in her cheeks she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

I whispered that to her with a peck on the forehead and promised her that nothing would change.

We finally dressed and held hands as we walked back to the picnic and into the clearing. I pulled her in for one more passionate kiss before we broke apart and watched as all the partying employees gaped at us. It was then I heard a scream and looked up to see a smiling, laughing Renee, flanked by a beaming Charlie. They waved and gave us a thumbs-up and I knew this was the beginning of a perfect life.


End file.
